The preferred embodiment concerns a data processing system as well as a method for execution of a test routine in connection with an operating system. The program data for initialization of the operating system are processed and the test routine is executed. It can thereby in particular be checked whether an application program interacts with the operating system without error.
Modern operating systems such as, for example, the operating system Microsoft Windows XP as well as various Linux distributions (for example the Linux distribution SUSE put out by the company Novell) have an integrated function for updating the respective operating system as well as application programs provided with the operating system. Examples for such application programs are web browsers, file administration programs and system programs. Depending on the configuration of the operating system, this also comprises network administration programs, video and audio recording and playback programs, programs for storage of data on data media etc. An updating of the mentioned operating system Microsoft Windows XP is possible, for example, via the Microsoft internet site. Important updates can be retrieved via this Internet site, which can be called up via a browser program. Given a corresponding default setting, modern operating systems such as Microsoft Windows XP additionally have the further possibility to automatically install updates of the operating system. However, given an activation of this automatic update function the danger exists that application programs will no longer function or will no longer function without error after an update of the operating system. For this reason various publishers release the application programs marketed by them only for specific operating system updates or operating system version states. In particular given use of data processing systems in a production process, an error-free function of the application programs to be executed under an operating system is indispensable for a friction-free production workflow. Examples for such production workflows are, for example, the administration of print jobs in a printing center as well as the controlling of print and processing processes of a printing path.
From the document EP 0093242 A it is also known to implement various tests to monitor machine functions of an electrophotographic copier machine.